The abilities to
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: Prim doesn’t get picked for the 74th hunger games. Peter gets pick but dies from Cato’s knife wound. Surprisingly a boy from district 7 wins. Now it’s the Quarter quell and things are different this year. Very different. Rewrite by Dshanti.
1. Prologue: Run

**Summary**

**Prim doesn't get picked for the 74****th**** hunger games. Peter gets pick but dies from Cato's knife wound. Surprisingly a boy from district 7 wins. Now it's the Quarter quell and things are different this year. Very different.**

**Prologue-Run!**

I drift and I dream.

_I stand in a clearing. I feel soft grass under my feet_ _and wind in my hair. I see trees. A never ending ocean of trees. I sense danger. I run to the edge of the clearing. I need to run. Run run. It echoes round my head again and again. My instinct is to run, run get away. I can't find the exit. I will for and exit with all my might yet none appear. The foliage creates an inescapable cage. I sense a presence. I turn. 16 large shapes are looming over me. I scream and my legs are turned to stone and darkness descends upon me._

I open my eyes then shut them again. Tight. Today is the day of the reaping. The Quarter quell.


	2. Chapter 1: The reaping

**Chapter 1-The morning before the reaping**

_Today is the day of the reaping. The Quarter quell._

The day the capitol has been looking forward to for months… The square at the centre of district 12 has been especially decorated, and I don't mean like every year for the reaping, but with helium balloons and fairy lights. Such extravagances you only see once in a lifetime in district 12. But why did we have to see them for this occasion? What do we have to celebrate? Let me rephrase that. Why are they celebrating?

I sigh and rise from my bed. I wash and get dressed in my usual gear. Then I make my way down to the kitchen. Under an upturned dish Prim (she's my little sister) has left me a beautiful little goat's cheese, complete with a basil leaf on top, for my breakfast. This is her gift to me for the reaping. I quickly slip it into my pocket and creep out the door making sure it doesn't bang behind me.

As I trudge up the hill outside district 12 I look around me and take in the beauty of the woods. I bird chirrups to me from a branch. I answer back imitating the bird.

"Talking to birds again catnip?"

That's not actually my name. It's Katniss. But catnip is Gale's nickname for me. Gale is my best friend and the only person I can confide in completely. I would trust him with my life.

"Yes actually. Mr Robin over there says good morning."

"Catnip, you know robin can't talk, right?"

"Gale when are you going to give into you imagination?"

"I do. I imagine I'm going to beat you to the bottom of the hill," and runs off.

I sprint after him knowing he's going to beat me but not caring. Running through the forest after Gale make me feel alive. With the wind blowing through my hair and trees all around it feel natural. It feels safe.

Suddenly Gale disappears. Maybe he's got to the bottom of the hill already. Just then a foot sticks out from under a bush tripping me and sends me rolling down what's left of the hill. Gale appears from the bush.

"Got ya'!" he says

"Ha-ha very funny. Now you squashed Prim's cheese!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"You're not getting any now."

"Aww catnip please..."

He looks at me with big puppy dog eyes knowing it only a matter of time before I give in.

"Fine. But I get the bit with the basil leaf on. Come let's find somewhere to have breakfast."

We find two tree stumps and sit and have our breakfast. This consists on Prim's cheese, a loaf of bread, two apples and some berries from a bush near by. As we munch cheerfully on our breakfast I contemplate what I should get for tonight. A fat rabbit perhaps or a basket full of strawberrys.

After our breakfast we hunt. I decide to get both rabbit and berries. We have a good hunt. By the time we regroup we have 4 fish, a sack full of greens( got by Gale) and berries and seven plump rabbit.

We head back to the fence bordering the edge of district 12.

"See you in the square catnip," says Gale leaning against the fence," Wear something pretty." Then he smiles and I smile back.

"Yeah see you there."

As soon as I get into the house my mother tells me to go and have a bath again ("and make sure you wash your hair!"). Once I've washed my hair my mother braids it and ties it with a beautiful green ribbon. Usually I'd have nothing to do with ribbons but today is different. Then she gets out one of her dresses from when she was young. These dresses are very precious to her.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes you will look beautiful in it."

She helps me into the dress. It's leaf green with a velvet collar. I stroke the velvet loving its soft feel. Then I hear a gasp from the door way. Prim is staring at me with huge, round eyes.

"You look beautiful!" she whispers.

"Thank you." I say. Then I study Prim. She's wearing my first reaping outfit a frilled blouse and deep red skirt with matching shoes. I notice that her blouse is un-tucked at the back giving the effect of a ducks tail.

"Tuck your tail in little duck." I say

"Quack, quack!" giggles Prim.

"Girls," My mother calls from down stairs," It time to be going."

The smile fades from my face.

This year the reaping should be better…and worse. The good bit is that no 12 year olds are to be killed in the arena. The bad news is that every one from 13 to 25 is in the reaping. The good bit about that is that it improves ever ones chances with more people in the reaping. The bad bit about that is that its only happening in district 12.

Let me explain things more clearly. Every year that there is a Quarter quell (that's every 25 years) there is a twist to the games. Last time there was double the amount of tributes in the arena. This time there is a reaping from all the existing Victors. So why is there a reaping in district 12 you say? Well because we only have only one of our two victors still alive we have a reaping to decide the other two contestants. Haymich (he's the district 12 victor) will be the mentor of the tributes. The age limit has been raise so that we have some chance. Everyone else that will be in the arena will have been there before so they'll know what their doing. Lets hope Haymich is sober this year and will actually help the tributes.

_Flash back_

"_This year is the 3__rd__ Quarter Quell. I shall now draw the change from my box."_

_President Snow crosses the stage to a podium in the middle bearing a velvet cushion. Set in the middle of the cushion was a, carved wooden box. He opened the lid and drew out an aged square of parchment._

"_This year," He read, "the tributes that enter the arena shall be picked from the remaining victors."_

_There was a gasp from the watching crowd._

"_They're going to need that experience this year." Said President Snow mysteriously. _

_The reporters jostled around him trying to get they're questions answered_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why do they need help this year?"_

"_How do you feel about this?"_

"_What about districts that only have 1 remaining victor?"_

_The reporter was talking about district 12._

_President Snow spoke above the jumble of noise._

"_Lets just say this year the tributes will be tested to the limits of they're _abilities.

_And in the case of district 12, their remaining victor will be mentoring the two tributes pick in the normal way. Actually," he added as an after thought, " Well raise the age limit so they're in with a fighting chance. 13-25 sounds appropriate._

_End flash back_

Last year I Gale was safe seeing that he would be 19 next year and would be above the age limit. How wrong was I?

When we get to the square we stand in line to register ourselves. Then we get herded into a giant 'Pen' in the middle of the square. I see Gale five rows in front of me. He's smiling and I smile back. Now the mayor it tottering his way up to the podium. Gale winks and turns round. I smile back at him. This wait is agonising. Now the mayor is reading the history of Panem. I'm pretty sure he know this of by heart seeing as he reads it every year. This takes about 15 minutes. Then come the dreaded moment.

"Now we will draw the girls name first and then the boys," says Effie Trinket," The girl tribute is…" there's a slight pause while she fishes around on the bowl for a name.

"Katniss Everdeen."

AN/This is a rewrite of my fist story 'If Gale were there'. Please review


	3. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Dshanti has now made herself an account on fanfiction! ^.^ so if you want to read more on this story, please go and see her account, Sky Dragon155, she's on our favourite authors list! ^.^ so yea, this one won't be updated again, but she will put more chapters up on her account! ^.^


End file.
